The present invention relates to an evidence collecting and recording apparatus for collecting and preserving evidence about the use of a gun.
When a police officer or a security guard discharges a gun while on duty there is always an investigation as to why the gun was used and whether the use of potentially lethal force was absolutely necessary under the particular circumstances that occurred. Questions of responsibility and liability are raised, especially when there was an injury or death resulting from this use of force.
Before a gun is discharged, the police officer or security guard must remove it from its holster in readiness to shoot. Under these circumstances the official is frequently in danger but is unable to call for assistance or “backup” because of the fast-moving pace of the events or because stealth is necessary to avoid revealing his or her presence at the scene.